Suga Love in Valentine
by Picos
Summary: Min Yoongi yang tidak menyukai valentine dikarenakan masalalunya bersama orang yang dicintai. dan Jimin yang akan membantu melupakan sakit dihatinya. namun Yoongi khawatir dengan cintanya. Bagaimana ini?


Valentine. Apa itu valentine? Itu adalah hari kasih sayang. Jika mendengar kata Valentine pasti melintas hal-hal yang paling manis bukan?

Min Yoongi.

Mahasiswa tingkat akhir, Jurusan seni musik. Seisi kampus pasti mengenal sosoknya. Seorang sunbae berwajah imut, manis dan lucu.

Tak lepas dari itu, Yoongi adalah seseorang dengan kepribadian ramah. Semua orang selalu ingin dekat denganya dan mengenalnya lebih jauh. Namun jika ditanya soal valentine, dia akan berubah 360 derajat. Dia tidak suka dengan Valentine. Tidak suka bukan berarti dia membencinya.

Yoongi selalu mengatakan, hari kasih sayang bukan hanya saat Valentine. Kau bisa melakukanya setiap hari, setiap waktu dan sepanjang hari. Kapanpun kau ingin memberi kasih sayangmu untuk setiap orang yang kau cintai.

Dan dihari valentine Yoongi akan menerima banyak begitu makanan manis. Entah itu yang diberikan secara langsung padanya atau yang terdapat dalam lokernya. Padahal Yoongi sendiri tidak menyukai makanan manis. Namun Yoongi tetap menerimanya dan menghargai pemberian dari orang yang memberikan sesuatu untuknya.

Jika ditanya mengapa dia tidak suka makanan manis? Dia akan menangis dan tidak akan memberikan jawaban kenapa dia tidak suka makanan manis. Dan hanya satu orang sahabatnya yang tahu.

**karna seseorang yang dicintainya membuatnya tidak menyukai makanan manis.**

Min Yoongi.

Banyak mahasiswa ataupun mahasiswi yang menyukainya. Yang hanya sekedar mengagumi maupun mencintai. Banyak diantara mereka yang telah menyatakan isi hatinya. Namun dengan senyum menenangkanya dia akan berkata,

'Maafkan aku. Ada seseorang yang telah merebut hatiku. Kamu bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku. Terimakasih atas cintamu. Aku menghargainya.'

Sulit.

Untuk meraih hatinya sangat sulit. Mereka selalu bertanya, siapa sosok itu? Siapa sosok yang telah membuat Yoongi mencintainya. Betapa beruntungnya seseorang itu yang dapat dicintai oleh Min Yoongi.

Mereka akan beranggapan bahwa Park Jimin adalah orang yang telah merebut hatin Min Yoongi. Namun Jimin hanya tertawa dan mengatakan itu tidak benar. Yoongi sendiri hanya tersenyum dan tidak menanggapinya. Park Jimin selalu tahu kemana Yoongi pergi. Apa yang akan Yoongi lakukan. Seperti halnya hari ini.

"Mengunjungi kekasihmu hyung?"

"Ya."

Yoongi tersenyum dan mengangguk. Menghilangkan mata indahya dan membentuk eye smile yang lucu. Itu membuat Jimin terkekeh. Senyum manis Yoongi adalah yang terbaik baginya.

"Perlu kutemani?" Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Membuat gestur lucu untuk Yoongi.

"Tidak. Kau ada kelas Cho songsaenim. Jangan membolos lagi."

Yoongi selalu tau, Jimin pasti selalu bersikeras untuk selalu menemaninya. Walau ia tahu akan percumajika melarang laki-laki bermarga Park ini.

"Aku tahu. Tapi sayangnya ini sudah menjadi rutinitasku selama ini. Ayo, jangan membuat kekasihmu menunggu."

Jimin menarik tangan Yoongi dan menggenggamnya. Menyuruhnya bergegas untuk segera pergi. Yoongi memandang pundung Jimin dengan sendu. Dia tahu, dia sangat tahu bahwa Jimin menyukainya. Yoongi adalah orang yang peka dengan sekitarnya. Namun dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk Jimin.

Selama perjalanan, tak ada satupun yang berbicara. Jimin tidak tahu harus berbicara apa untuk Yoongi. Dia selalu menjadi pihak yangberisik. Dia tidak mau mengusik ketenangan Yoongi. Mereka terus seperti itu sampai mereka berhenti disebuah toko bunga yang sering Yoongi kunjungi.

Yoongi masuk terlebih dahulu, dan diikuti Jimin dibelakangnya. Yoongi menyapa pemilik toko yang merupakan sahabatnya, begitu pula dengan Jimin.

"Bunga 14 februari?" pemilik toko itu terkekeh saat menggoda Yoongi. Yoongi hanya menghadiahi tinjuan kecil dibahu tegapnya. Tak berniat membalasnya.

"terserahmu Jin."

Jin tersenyum. Jin mengenal Yoongi dengan baik. Yoongi adalah seseorang yang dulu bersama sahabatnya. Jin juga mengenal Jimin beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Yoongi menunggu bunga pesananya sambil melihat Jimin yang sedang menggoda adik Seok Jin—pemilik toko—

Kim Jeongguk.

Yoongi ingat, anak manis itu sudah dia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri, yang mempertemukan dia dengan kekasihnya. seseorang yang masuk dalam daftar penting baginya. Karna seseorang yang dicintainya memasukan Jeongguk dalam daftar tersebut.

Sesekali yoongi tersenyum saat melihat tingkah Jimin yang sedang cemberut, kesal maupun merajuk karna Jeingguk membullynya. Tanpa sadar hatinya menghangat melihat Jimin tertawa.

"Yoongi pesananmu siap." Yoongi yang sedang asik memperhatikan Jimin tersadar. Lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Jin.

Jin memberikan seikat bunga Lily untuk Yoongi. Dia tidak sengaja melihat Yoongi yang memperhatikan Jimin dengan adiknya.

"Kau tidak berniat membuka hatimu untuk Jimin eoh?" Yoongi membelakan mata sipitnya. Kenapa Jin tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?

"Entah. Aku tidak—"

"Tidak bisa melupakan...Hoseok?"

Telak.

Ucapan Jin skakmat baginya. Yoongi hanya tersenyum getir.

"Sampai kapan? Sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini? Kau tau Hoseok tidak akan membencimu. Hoseok pastilah mengerti. Kau tidak akan seterusnya seperti ini kan?"

Jin menatap Yoongi yang menggigit bibirnya. Jin sebenanrnya tidak ingin membuat Yoongi terluka. Namun dia tidak bisa terus terdiam melihat Yoongi yang terus terluka bukan?

"Bukalah lembaran barumu Yoongi. Ini sudah sangat lama. Sangat lama semenjak kematian...Hoseok." Jin berujar lirih saat menyebut nama Hoseok. Suaranya bergetar saat mengingat nama sahabatnya.

"Hentikan Jin." Tanpa sadar Yoongi membentak Jin. Apapun yang menyangkut tentang Jung Hoseok akan membuatnya sensitif dan sentimal. Tubuhnya bergetar, sedikit saja dia berkedip air matanya pasti akan terjatuh. Yoongi menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Yoongi mendongak, menghapus air mata yang akan terjatuh. Lalu menatap Jin dengan senyuman kecil.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tau kau sedang menghiburku. Aku hargai usahamu selama ini."

"Tidak. Berbahagialah Yoongi. Ho—" Belum selesai Jin mengucapkan kalimatnya, Yoongi memotongnya.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku mengerti." Yoongi menepuk bahu Jin. Lalu membalikan badanya untuk melihat Jimin.

"Jimin! Ayo. Aku harus segera menemuinya." Yoongi setengah berteriak, memanggil jimin yang terlihat asik bermain dengan Jeongguk.

Jimin menghampiri Yoongi dan tersenyum lebar. Yang sebelumnya mengacak-acak surai hitam Jeongguk dan mecubiti pipi gembulnya.

"Ah, sudah selesai pesananmu hyung?" Yoongi mengangguk. Lalu menghadap kearah Jin yang menatapnya.

"Sudah dulu ya. Aku harus pergi." Yoongi tersenyum, menatap Jin yang sedang tidak bisa ditebak ekspresinya. Lalu menarik tangan Jimin untuk keluar dari toko tersebut.

"Annyeong Jin Hyung! Sampaikan salamku untuk Taehyung!" Jimin melambaikan tangan kearah Jin. Jin balas melambaikan tanganya dan terkekeh.

Saat diperjalanan, Yoongi tidak mendengarkan Jimin yang bercerita tentang Jeongguk. Dia hanya menanggapi seadanya. Pikiranya terus memikirkan perkataan Jin.

"Hyung?" Jimin menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Yoongi. Menyadarkan makhluk mungil itu yang sepertinya melamun.

"A-ah? Ne?" Yoongi gelagapan. Mukanya terlihat lucu dihadapan Jimin.

Jimin terkekeh,"Kita sudah sampai hyung."

Yoongi terkesiap. Apa dia melamun? Dia bahkan tidak sadar telah berdiri disebuah makam seseorang yang selalu berhasil membuatnya merasakan berbagai warna dalam hidupnya.

"Ah.." Yoongi berjalan menuju makam Hoseok. Berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya, memegang nisan yang bertuliskan 'Jung Hoseok' dan mengusapnya. Tanganya membersihkan debu disekitarnya mencabuti rumout liar yang tumbuh disekitar makam.

Tubuh Yoongi bergetar. Selalu. Selalu saat datang mengunjungi Hoseok dia selalu bergetar. Menahan gejolak rindu yang tak tertahankan dan rasa sakit dalam hatinya.

"Hoseok-ah.." Yoongi menatap makam didepanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Yoongi meletakan seikat bunga yang dibelinya diatas makam Hoseok.

"Nan Bogoshipo.."

Tes.

Gagal. Yoongi gagal. Dia tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Saat-saat seperti ini dia selalu teringat dengan Hoseoknya.

"Hoseok-ah.. jawab aku." Yoongi meremas rumput didepanya. sekelebat memori dengan Hoseok melintasi pikiranya.

**'Kenapa aku harus menjawabmu hyung?' Hoseok terkekeh.**

**'yak! Dasar menyebalkan!' Yoongi memukul lengan Hoseok dengan kencang.**

**'Hentikan! Kau tidak sadar pukulanmu sangat menyakitkan?!' Heseok cemberut. Dan mengelus lenganya yang memerah.**

**'Rasakan. wle' Yoongi berlari menjauh dari Hoseok. Menghindari Laki-laki tersebut yang akan mengejarnya.**

**'Awas kau hyung! Aku akan menangkapmu.' Hoseok berlari mengejar Yoongi. Yoongi hanya tertawa melihat Hoseok yang sampai terjatuh saat ingin menggapainya.**

Tes.

Tes.

Teringat dengan semua kenangan yang telah lalu. Yoongi telah berjanji pada Hoseok dan dirinya sendiri bahwa dia tidak akan menangis lagi. Tidak akan menangis saat mengunjungi Hoseok dan mengingat Hoseok. Namun semua itu gagal dia lakukan.

Yoongi mendekap mulutnya, menahan tangisanya. Tidak ingin membuat Hoseokmkecewa dan tidak ingin membuat Jimin mengkhawatirkanya.

Sementara itu, Jimin menundukan kepalanya. Dia tidak ingin melihat Yoongi yang menangis didepanya. Yoongi yang didepanya sungguh rapuh jika berada didepan Hoseok.

"Bagaimana hari ini? Aku masih tak menyukainya. Haha? Valentine? Itu membuatku...hiks.. selalu mengingatmu. Hiks, kau—" Yoongi tak kuasa menahan tangisnya, tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataanya. Dia menutup mukanya dan tersedu.

**aku tidak merayakan hari valentine**

**namun kau kan selalu di benakku, cinta**

**meski hanya berteman bayangmu, kasihku**

**ku harus kuatkan hatiku karena cinta tak hanya hari ini****—****5Romeo**

Jimin mengigit bibirnya kuat dan mengepalkan tanganya. Cukup! Cukup sampa disini dia terdiam memandangi Yoongi yang rapuh. Sejak dulu dia ingin merengkuh tubuh tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapanya. Sedari dulu dia menahan semuaperasaanya. Hanya untuk Yoongi.

Jimin menghampiri Yoongi, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Yoongi. Jimin merengkuh tubuh bergetar Yoongi. Memeluknya erat, menenangkan Yoongi yang terisak. Menepuk-nepuk punggung sempitnya.

"Hyung...cukup. Berhenti menyakiti dirimu.." Jimin melepas pelukanya, memegang bahu Yoongi yang masih bergetar.

"Hyung, tatap aku." Jimin berujar tegas, namun itu semakin membuat Yoongi terisak. Jimin menghela nafas, sebesar itukah Yoongi kehilangan sosok Jung Hoseok? Sesakit itukah kehilangan orang yang dicintai?

Jimin mengangkat dagu Yoongi, menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir dalam pipinya. Mata mereka bertemu.

"...Uljimma hyung. Kau tau? Bukan hanya kau yang tersakiti. Kau juga menyakiti...aku." jimin berujar lirih, melihat Yoongi yang memejamkan matanya dan masih menangis.

"Maaf, hiks... ma-maafkan aku jimin. A-aku hiks.. aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Yoongi meremas bahu jimin. Dia tidak ingin menyakiti siapa-siapa. Namun nyatanya dia menyakiti Jimin.

"A-aku sudah berjanji pa-pada Ho-seok. Hiks, Aku ti—" Jimin dengan cepat mencium bibir Yoongi. Memotong perkataan Yoongi. Sudah, dia tidak ingin mendengar Yoongi yang makin membuatnya sakit. Yoongi membatu. Jimin hanya menempelkan bibirnya, tidak melakukan sesuatu. Dan itu membuat tangis Yoongi sedikit mereda.

Bibir Yoongi bergetar, Jimin melumat bibirnya dengan lembut. Yoongi hampir terbuai jika saja dia tidak teringat dengan Hoseok. Yoongi memukul dada Jimin. Mendorong Jimin sekuat tenaganya, Namun Jimin masih tetap bertahan. Tak bergeming sedikitpun. Masih dengan melumat bibir Yoongi. Tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan tentang Hoseok memenuhi memory-nya.

'**Aku mencintaimu sampai aku mati.'**

'**Hahaha, kau tidak akan mencintaiku selamanya hyung.'**

**Hoseok tertawa setelah mendengar perkataan Yoongi. Itu terdengar konyol menurutnya. Dia tidak pernah percaya tentang cinta yang seperti itu ****—****omong kosong.**

'**yak! Kenapa tertawa?!'**

'**Jika aku mati, kau pasti tidak lagi mencintaiku. Iyakan? Aku tidak percaya cinta sampai mati.'**

**Yoongi terbelak. Apa-apaan Hoseok itu? Yoongi mengatakan dengan sungguh-sungguh. Apa dia tidak serius? Perkataan Hoseok membuat hatinya berdenyut.**

'**kau meragukanku?!' setelah itu dia memukuli Hoseok tanpa ampun. Sampai=sampai Hoseok tak sempat menyelamatkan diri. Hoseok tidak berniat menghindar. Dia hanya melindungi dirinya. Dan tiba-tiba dia mendengar Yoongi yang menangis. Tanganya bergetar saat memukul Hoseok.**

'**Hiks.'**

**Satu isakan lolos dari mulut Yoongi. Hoseok terkejut. Dia tidak menyangka membuat Yoongi menangis pertama kali dihadapanya. Ini pertama kali dia membuat Yoongi menangis. Dengan sigap dia menangkap kedua tangan Yoongi yang masih memukulinya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan lembutnya. **

'**Hyung.' Yoongi terdiam, tubuhnya membeku.**

'**Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud meragukanmu. Dengar aku, jika suatu saat nanti aku mati... kau tidak harus menungguku sampai kau mati****—****"**

**Hoseok mengusap air mata yang turun dipipi putih Yoongi, '****—dan kau harus melanjutkan hidupmu kelak. Jangan tersakiti karna aku. Mengerti eum?'**

**Dia mengangguk, masih dengan isakan kecil yang terdengar. 'Tapi saat aku mati nanti, jangan melupakan aku dengan cinta barumu!' Hoseok terkekeh setelah mengucapkanya. Dan mengasak rambut halus Yoongi.**

'**yang penting k-kau tidak mati sekarang!' Yoongi membentak Hoseok lalu memeluk tubuh hangat Hoseok.**

'**Aku mencintaimu Hyung.'**

'**Aku tau. Dasar menyebalkan!'**

Yoongi kembali terisak. Dia sungguh lelah, dia lelah akan bayang-bayang Hoseok. Dia menyerah, dan mengikuti apa yang Jimin lakukan padanya. Dia tidak lagi menolak Jimin. Yoongi memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan Jimin menciumnya.

Jimin melepas ciuman mereka, melihat Yoongi yang masih terpejam. Jimin menatap sendu Yoongi, menatapnya penuh luka.

"...hyung. aku mencintaimu." Yoongi merasakan pipinya menghangat, hatinya berdesir saat Jimin mengatakanya. Jimin mengelus pipi putihnya. Yoongi merasakan kesungguhan dalam kalimat Jimin. Sama seperti Hoseok saat mengucapkanya. Tapi dia ingin menyangkalnya.

"Jimin, ka-kau tau kan bahwa a—"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengatakanya. Aku tidak memaksamu."

Dalam pejaman matanya, dia tau Jimin pasti sangat terluka. Yoongi mengigit bibirnya. Dia sungguh takut. Takut menerima cinta Jimin. Tapi jika dia memulainya dengan Jimin, Hoseok tidak akan membencinya kan? Hoseok tidak akan marah padanya kan? Dan Hoseok tidak akan kecewa karna dia mengingkari janjinya sendiri?

Semilir angin menerpa wajahnya. Menenangkan dirinya yang sedang kalut. Menenangkan dirinya yang bimbang. Seolah itu Hoseok yang memberinya sebuah jawaban akan kekhawatiranya. Dan perlahan Yoongi membuka matanya.

'**Jangan terluka karena aku.'**

Tidak. Dia tidak akan membuatnya seperti itu. Hoseok tidak melukainya. Ya, Hoseok benar. Dirinya tidak akan selalu mencintai Hoseok sampai mati. Ada saatnya dia harus meliht kedepan. Dia tidak akan sakit karena Hoseok.

Dan Seok Jin benar. Hoseok tidak akan membencinya. Hoseoknya pasti mengerti. Heseoknya selalu memahaminya. Ini yang diinginkan Hoseoknya saat Hoseok tidak lagi berada disisinya.

Yoongi memegang pipi kiri Jimin. Menatap mata hitam kelam Jimin dan tersenyum. Memberikan jawabannya. 'Ya. Nado. Nado saranghae."

Jimin terperangah. Apa ini mimpi? Ini bukan lelucon kan? Sesaat yang lalu Yoongi terlihat menolaknya namun sekarang Yoongi—

"Buat aku mencintaimu seutuhnya. Sembuhkan lukaku. Tutuplah lukaku dengan cintamu." Yoongi mempertipis jarak diantara mereka. Melingkarkan lenganya dileher Jimin. Menutup matanya saat bibirnya menyentuh bibir bibir Jimin. Menyesapnya lembut.

Jimin tersenyum dalam ciumannya. Dan membalas ciuman memabukan Yoongi. Masih tanpa nafsu, namun penuh cinta.

Jimin berjanji. Berjanji didepan makam Hoseok bahwa dirinya tidak akan melukai Yoongi. Tidak akan meninggalkan Yoongi. Tidak akan membuat laki-laki mungil ini menangis. Dan dia berjanji untuk Yoongi dan dirinya sendiri. Akan selalu ada untuk Yoongi, seperti apa yang dia lakukan selama ini.

Yoongi kini mengerti. Cinta memang akan berganti saat cinta yang sebelumnya hilang, tak akan selamanya bertahan dalam satu cinta yang sama. Dia akan memulainya dengan Jimin. Memulai cinta bersama Jimin.

"Saranghae..Park Jimin."

"Nado. Nado saranghae Min Yoongi."

Dihari yang manis dan hangat secara bersamaan, Yoongi dan Jimin bersatu. Menyatukan cinta yang mulai tumbuh. Didepan makam Jung Hoseok. Dihari valentine. Dihari yang tidak disukai Yoongi.

Dan Yoongi mulai menyukai Hari valentine. Dan dia akan mencoba hal-hal manis bersama Jimin.

**And showed me how to love unselfishly  
Ive dreamed of this a thousand times before  
In my dreams i couldnt love you more  
I will donate you my heart**

**Until the end of time  
Youre all i need  
My love, my valentine  
La da da**

**Until the end of time  
Cuz all i need  
Is you, my valentine  
Youre all i need**

**My love, my valentine—my valentine.**

End

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hai~ **Perkenalkan saya Picos~ saya masih baru didunia per FF-an/? Hahaha. Tolong bantu saya ya. Mungkin banyak kata-kata yang tidak sesuai EYD. karna saya bukan anak Indonesia yang baik dan benar /Halah.

Tolong beri kritik dan saran untuk saya yah^^ saya ingin tau bagaimana Respon Readers disini.

Ppai-ppai~


End file.
